Coffee With Cream
by KittenSun
Summary: Sehun hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini, berada dalam pengawasan Jongin dengan lagu romantis yang dinyanyikan Baekhyun sebagai latarnya. KAIHUN childlike!Sehun, Bro!HunHan


**-(Coffee with Cream)-**

**.**

**CAST**

**Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

**And**

**The rest of EXO**

**Genre**

**Romance| Friendship | Lil Family**

**Rating**

**Teenage**

**Length**

**One shoot**

**Disclaimer**

**All the characters are not mine, but the story is completely mine. Therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.**

**Childlike!Sehun, not girly, ok?**

* * *

Awan berarak tebal, menggelayut mendung menyelimuti seluruh kota. Dari ujung ke ujung, setiap sudut yang ada dihinggapi. Tidak menyisakan celah bagi kemilau mentari yang mencoba menerobos pekatnya.

Bulir-bulir kecil turun perlahan, seolah menggoda sisi melankolis manusia untuk merasakan rintiknya membelai kulit. Diulurkannya sebelah tangan, menampung tetes bening yang kemudian merembesi celah-celah jemarinya.

Terhanyut dan semakin tergoda. Sang anak adam yang hatinya dilanda gusar menjauhi naungan yang meneduhi figurnya.

Berdiri di bawah hujan, apalagi di tengah trotoar yang ramai mobilitas manusianya, katanya merupakan perbuatan orang yang tengah dilanda virus galau. Namun apa daya memang itulah yang sedang dirasakan pemuda itu saat ini.

Seakan mengerti isi hati, hujan yang tadinya hanya berwujud gerimis manis tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelombang besar. Riuh air bersama gemuruh angin berlomba-lomba mencapai aspal. Menghujam tanpa ampun, mengejeknya yang angkuh, tegak sendirian di trotoar walau seragamnya telah kuyu saat orang lain berlari meneduh.

Hujan meninggalkan genangan di tanah, _serta di pipi Sehun_.

**.**

Sehun bukanlah anak cengeng yang gemar mengumbar tangisan. Namun pertengkaran dengan kedua orangtuanya tadi pagi membuat Sehun tidak enak hati. Apalagi ia sempat menyampaikan argumen pedas yang membuat ayahnya yang sedingin tetes hujan yang menerpa tubuhnya melayangkan pukulan di pipi. Hingga akhirnya Sehun berakhir disini. Menyeret koper besar tanpa tujuan kemudian terdampar di salah satu ruas jalan.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus berdiri di bawah hujan seperti ini."

Sejenak hujan tidak mampu lagi mencapai tubuhnya.

Sehun masih bisa mendengar suaranya di antara riuh air yang bertemu trotoar. Pandangannya beralih dari payung hitam yang memberi spasi antara hujan dengan tubuhnya pada sesosok pemuda manis bertubuh kecil yang menawarkan seulas senyum padanya.

"Berteduhlah dulu di café, akan kutraktir secangkir kopi."

Tanpa perlu persetujuan Sehun, pemuda itu menarik kopernya hingga mau tidak mau terpaksa Sehun mengikuti. Terdapat sebuah bangunan lantai dua tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Lonceng di pintu berdenting halus saat Sehun dan pemuda itu memasukinya yang disambut dengan sapaan bersemangat dari seseorang yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir.

"Selamat datang! eh, kukira siapa."

Kim Jongdae, biasa dipanggil Chen, kasir di café ini kembali duduk di kursinya dengan wajah yang kentara kecewa. Sejak buka sampai sekarang memang belum ada pelanggan yang mampir, mungkin karena hujan orang-orang jadi malas pergi keluar. Bahkan Yixing dan Baekhyun sempat-sempatnya lesehan di panggung mini yang akan disulap menjadi tempat pertunjukan akustik di malam hari untuk bermain monopoli.

"Eh kamu menangis?"

Yixing yang memiliki kepekaan yang tinggi menunjuk wajah Sehun, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika Baekhyun diam-diam mengkorupsi uang mainan dari bank ke balik pantatnya.

"Tidak _ko_, ini air hujan." Sehun buru-buru mengucek matanya, memastikan tidak ada jejak air mata yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Mandilah dulu dengan air hangat agar tidak sakit. Baekhyun, antarkan dia ke kamar mandi!"

"Xiumin _hyung_ kan bisa sendiri!" Baekhyun masih mengambil kesempatan untuk berbuat curang selagi Yixing lengah. Membuat pemuda yang bernama Xiumin melotot gemas.

"Aku mau membuatkan kopi untuk-" melirik Sehun "-siapa namamu?"

"-Sehun,"

Melirik Baekhyun lagi yang dicubiti Yixing karena ketahuan menggelapkan beberapa lembar uang mainan. "Untuk Sehun-_sshi._"

"Baiklah, tapi bantu aku dulu Xiumin _hyung!_"

Perkataan Baekhyun berikutnya terputus-putus karena Yixing tengah menindihnya sementara tangannya tak henti-hentinya menggelitiki pinggang Baekhyun. Xiumin yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas kemudian melerai mereka berdua.

"Kamu harus mengembalikannya berikut denda dua kali lipat karena kau curang!"

Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, menggoda Yixing yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa marah.

"_Ja_! Sehun-_sshi_. Namaku Baekhyun, kau boleh memanggilku '_hyung' _atau . . . '_oppa'!_ kalau kau mau, hehe . ."

Mata Sehun yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik Baekhyun melebar tidak terima. _Memangnya ia yeoja?_

Segera ditariknya Sehun ke lantai dua sebelum ada yang berniat mem_bully_ Baekhyun lagi.

* * *

.

**Coffee With Cream**

.

* * *

Kamar mandinya cukup nyaman dan terletak di dalam sebuah kamar sehingga Sehun leluasa memakai handuk sebatas pinggang. Perasaannya menjadi lebih baik setelah berendam dalam bak air hangat yang disiapkan Baekhyun terlebih hampir seharian ia diguyur hujan. Semua pakaian yang secara _random_ ia persiapkan basah seluruhnya. Untung Sehun cukup cerdik untuk membalut buku-buku pelajarannya dengan kantung plastik terlebih dahulu hingga catatannya selama hampir satu semester tidak perlu menjadi bubur kertas.

"Kamu memang berniat untuk kabur ya?"

Baekhyun menatap prihatin celana dalam Sehun yang hanya dua lembar yang semuanya tidak bisa dipakai karena basah.

"Ya! Itu privasi orang tahu!"

Sehun merebut kain keramat yang seharusnya ia jaga sebagai privasinya sementara Baekhyun nampak tidak peduli dan malah mengaduk lemari baju yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Pakailah! Sepertinya akan muat karena tinggi kalian hampir sama."

Baekhyun menyodorkan sepasang pakaian pada Sehun yang menerimanya tanpa protes kemudian segera menyusulnya yang telah terlebih dahulu turun ke lantai bawah. Sembari menuruni tangga, tangannya mengeringkan helaian rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"UWOOO! Siapakah gerangan disana? Cantiknyaaa~"

Sehun yang berada diambang tangga terakhir lantas berhenti. Tertegun mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, seakan Sehun adalah bidadari yang baru saja turun dari surga. Duh!

"Aduh Jongin jangan norak deh! Sini Sehun, duduk dekat-dekat denganku saja." Xiumin melambai riang dari salah satu meja di sana.

Sehun yang memang masih belum kerasan dengan café ini menurut saja dan menghampiri Xiumin yang menyodorkan secangkir kopi dengan lukisan hati di atas krimnya.

"Terimakasih, Xiumin _hyung."_

"_Hyung_! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau punya teman yang cantik!"

Uap dari cangkir kopi yang Sehun angkat sampai ke bawah bibir memberikan kamuflase sempurna pada kulit _pale _Sehun yang mendadak merona. Apa-apaan _sih namja _ini? Seenaknya saja mengatainya cantik. Membuat Sehun keki sendiri, Sehun kan _manly_. Untung saja pemuda di hadapannya ini memiliki paras rupawan (uhuk) sehingga Sehun dengan mudah memaafkannya.

"Aku baru kenalnya tadi _ko_. Tadi Sehun _sshi_ kehujanan di depan café, jadi kubawa saja kemari."

"Oh begitu. Aku juga mau kopinya dong, _hyung! _Sana, sana! Buatkan aku secangkir!"

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Jongin itu menarik-narik lengan Xiumin, memaksanya untuk menyingkir kemudian mengambil alih tempat yang ia tinggalkan. Niatnya sih mau modus.

Diulurkan tangan kanannya. "Hai! Namaku Jongin,"

Sehun memandang aneh pada pemuda itu. Idih, genit sekali Jongin ini. Alis matanya digerak-gerakan sembari menunggu Sehun menyambut jabatan tangannya.

Karena Sehun tahu adat, akhirnya, walau dengan terpaksa, Sehun menyambut tangan Jongin. Telapak tangannya menggenggam milik Sehun. Nampak kontras saat perbedaan warna milik mereka menyatu dalam guncangan pelan sebagai tanda perkenalan.

_Kopi di atas susu._

"Oh Sehun."

"Hehehe . . "

"…."

"Hihihi . . "

"….."

"Khukhukhu . . ."

"…"

Tuk!

"Adaw!"

Jongin mengusap pucuk kepalanya yang sukses dikecup tatakan cangkir kopi. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Xiumin.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Jongin! Kamu tidak lihat Sehun-_sshi_ ketakutan melihat cengiran mesummu!"

"Eh iya lupa."

Jongin dengan tidak rela melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, sempat-sempatnya mengendusi telapak tangannya yang tadi menjabat milik Sehun.

"Wangi, hehe . . "

"Abaikan saja dia Sehun-_sshi!_ Bagaimana kopinya?"

Sehun yang_ speechless_ melihat tingkah janggal Jongin hanya mengangguk yang jika diartikan ke dalam bahas verbal mungkin artinya 'enak, terimakasih'.

Xiumin mengangguk puas kemudian mengambil tempat di antara Sehun dan Jongin yang berhadapan. Wajahnya yang menghadap langsung dengan jendela membuatnya bisa dengan leluasa melihat pemandangan di luar.

Rintik air telah mengembun pada kaca. Memberikan efek dramatis pada seberkas jingga dari matahari senja yang menerobos lewat dinding kaca.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti. Sehun-_sshi _tidak pulang? Nanti kedua orangtuamu mengkhawatirkan."

Sehun menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah sendunya dibalik cangkir kopi. "Aku kabur dari rumah."

"Kenapa?"

"Yeah, kami bertengkar. Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk hingga _appa_ menamparku, kemudian aku pergi."

"Sekesal apapun kamu seharusnya tidak boleh berkata buruk di depan orang tua." Kali ini Jongin yang menimpali.

Sehun menggeram tidak terima. "Kamu tidak mengerti apa-apa! Tidak usah belaga menasihatiku segala!"

Jongin hanya tersunyum tipis disela tegukannya. Cairan bercafein itu tertahan sebentar di mulut kemudian mengaliri tenggorokannya.

"Sudah, sudah! Lalu rencananya Sehun-_sshi _akan pergi kemana?"

"Tidak tahu _sih_."

"Aduh, jadi bingung. Mana koper Sehun-_sshi _basah semua." Xiumin dalam pose berpikir. Menggigiti kukunya seakan masalah Sehun adalah masalahnya juga. "Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara waktu Sehun-_sshi _tinggal disini saja. Lagipula kami masih kekurangan karyawan, Sehun–_sshi_ bisa sekalian kerja _part time_ sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias. "Sungguh? Aku mau _ko_!"

"Eh, tapi boleh tidak, Jongin?"

"Terserah, asalkan itu tidak mengganggu sekolahmu. Aku sih senang-senang saja kalau di cafe ini ada karyawan cantik seperti Sehuna."

"Ya! Aku _namja!"_

Jongin bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa, malah bertepuk tangan girang. "Oh! Atau jangan-jangan kamu ini _yeoja _ yang menyamar menjadi _namja_ seperti di drama _Coffe Prince_ itu, kan? Mengaku saja!"

Dengan lancang Jongin mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sehun. Menatapnya intens hingga hampir membuat Sehun tersedak. Seakan yang ia telan masih berbentuk biji kopi bukannya sarinya.

Jongin meneliti detail wajah Sehun. "Kulit putih, bulu mata lentik, bibir kecil dan oh! Warnanya merah muda. Tidak salah lagi!"

_Grep._

Ingin sekali Sehun menyiramkan kopi yang ada di tangannya mumpung masih panas, biar muka mesum Jongin gosong sekalian.

Tangan Jongin! Mendarat!

Di dadanya.

"Eh? Ko rata?"

.

.

_Byur!_

"AAAKK!"

"Waduh!" Xiumin buru-buru menyeka cairan kecoklatan yang disiramkan Sehun tepat di wajah Jongin.

"Aduh! Panas!"

Jongin dengan tangan yang masih menutupi wajahnya berlari ke belakang. Berniat membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin.

Sementara Sehun yang masih _shock_ dengan kejadian barusan menatap kepergian Jongin dengan mulut menganga.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak menyiramnya seperti itu jika benar-benar ingin kerja disini karena Jongin itu pemilik café ini."

"Oh!"

Gawat! Baru saja ia akan mendapat naungan tapi Sehun malah mengacaukannya. Sebaiknya Sehun berdoa agar Jongin tidak menuntutnya atas penganiyayaan yang barusan ia lakukan.

* * *

.

**Coffee With Cream**

**.**

* * *

"Sampai jumpa besok~"

"Terimaksih sudah bekerja dengan baik, _bye!_"

Yixing dan Baekhyun akhirnya berjabat tangan damai setelah pertengakaran tidak penting mereka tadi siang. Baekhyun menyampirkan tas punggungnya di sebelah bahu sementara tangan yang lainnya digunakan untuk merangkul Yixing. Berjalan dengan bahu berhimpitan sampai punggung mereka akhirnya menghilang di tikungan.

"Baiklah Sehun-ah, aku juga harus pulang."

Sehun yang sedang coba-coba meracik kopi mendadak melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar hendak protes. "Aku ditinggal sendiri?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Setelah mengunci jendela terakhir, Xiumin menyerahkan sekumpulan kunci ke tangan Sehun yang diterimanya dengan setengah hati. "Tolong jaga baik-baik café ini Sehun-ah."

"Hyung serius mau meninggalkanku sendirian?"

Sehun mulai memasang tampang memelas. Katanya tadi berani!

"Tenang saja, kan ada Jongin. Dia tinggal disini _ko_."

"_Mwo_!? Jongin tinggal disini?"

Informasi yang tidak membantu. Asal kau tahu saja! Itu bahkan tidak membuat perasaan Sehun lebih baik.

"Tentu saja! Kamu pikir untuk apa ada kamar di lantai atas?"

"Aaaa aku tidak mau ditinggal sama cowok mesum itu! Kenapa tidak _hyung _saja yang tinggal."

Sehun merajuk lucu, mengguncang-guncang lengan Xiumin sementara pemuda itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Maaf Sehun-ah, tapi aku ada kencan dengan Chen. Sudah ya!"

Akhirnya Sehun melepas kepergian Xiumin dengan pose nelangsa. Memeluk daun pintu dengan tangan terangkat dan bibir meratap. Sehun lebay ah!

"Aku bisa masuk angin jika pintunya dibiarkan terbuka seperti itu!"

Sehun hanya diam-diam mencibir walau akhirnya tetap mengunci pintu juga. Dimasukannya sekumpulan kunci itu ke dalam saku celana jeansnya sembari berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di _coffee table._

"Kopi ini buatan kamu?" Jongin mengacungkan cangkir kopi garapan Sehun tadi.

"Iya sih,"

"Waaah sepertinya enak, boleh buatku saja?"

"Eh jangan!" Buru-buru Sehun merebutnya dari tangan Jongin sebelum pemuda itu mencicipinya. "Aku baru belajar membuat kopi, nanti tidak enak."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau tidak enak, namanya juga baru belajar."

Jongin merebut kembali cangkir kopinya. Menggenggamnya protektif kemudian mendekatkan bibir cangkirnya ke mulut sebelum Sehun berniat merebutnya kembali. Satu tegukan tertahan di mulut. Dahi mengernyit namun tetap dipaksakan agar cairan itu turun ke kerongkongannya. _Glup!_

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

Sehun bertanya dengan raut menuntut, membuat Jongin tidak tega saja.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. "Lumayan," lumayan tidak enak maksudnya "setidaknya aku orang pertama yang mencicipi kopi buatan Sehun, aku sungguh tersanjung. Sedikit lagi belajar pasti Sehun akan menjadi barista yang lebih hebat dari Minseokie _hyung."_

Bisa saja Jongin ini! Membuat Sehun merona sendiri. Untung saja lampu-lampu utama di café telah dipadamkan Xiumin sehingga Jongin tidak menyadari kulit _pale _Sehun kini telah berubah kemerahan terutama di bagian wajahnya.

Padahal selagi Sehun lengah Jongin diam-diam menumpahkan kopinya ke wastafel sampai tandas tak bersisa. _Sadis!_

"Terimakasih kopinya. Kapan-kapan kau harus membuatkannya lagi untukku." Jongin menunjukan cangkir kopinya yang telah kosong.

"Kalau kau mau sekarang juga bisa _ko_!"

Sehun yang bersemangat berniat meracik kembali bubuk kopi di cangkir baru sebelum Jongin menahannya.

"Eh tidak usah! Nanti aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kebanyakan minum kopi, besok lagi saja."

Jongin berlaga kekenyangan dengan mengusap-usap perut datarnya. _Dusta!_

"Oh!"

Sehun yang menunduk kecewa membuat Jongin jadi tidak enak hati.

"Kita tidur saja ya? Besok kan Sehun harus sekolah."

Jongin mengusap kantung mata Sehun yang nampak memerah, nampak sekali kalau anak ini sudah mengantuk. Sehun diam saja dan hanya mengangguk patuh. Tadi siang saja galak. Sekarang dipuji sedikit sudah berubah jinak!

"Tapi aku ada PR."

"Yasudah, ayo kita kerjakan bersama-sama, biar cepat selesai."

"Yehet!"

**.**

Garosoo-_gil_ bukanlah kawasan seramai Gangnam, maka wajar saat hampir larut malam sebagian besar jendela toko telah dipasangi tanda _closed_. Lampu-lampu dipadamkan. Jalanan menjadi sedikit suram, gelap di antara gang kecil celah bangunan. Namun di salah satu blok lamat-lamat terdengar lagu dari salah satu _girl band_, kalau tidak salah namanya A Pink, mengalun dari celah-celah ventilasi yang juga meloloskan seberkas cahaya oranye yang berasal dari lampu café yang dinyalakan kembali oleh Jongin.

Di panggung kecil itu nampak berserakan beberapa buku dengan halaman yang dibiarkan terbuka dan alat tulis lainnya. Pemiliknya berada tak jauh disekitarnya dengan posisi badan tengkurap. Kaki-kaki panjangnya tergantung vertikal di udara sementara tangannya berkutat dengan pensil dan penggaris, menggambar beberapa bentuk simetris dalam buku tugasnya. Sementara itu Jongin menyandar di bawah panggung dengan _notebook_ yang menyala di atas pahanya.

"Jongin-_sshi!_"

"Hmmm . . "

"Ish! Lihat aku saat berbicara!"

"Panggil aku _hyung_ dulu!"

Persimpangan kecil muncul di dahi Sehun, jelas sekali anak ini tidak suka. Dengan kakak laki-lakinya saja ia terbiasa menggunakan _banmal._ Enak saja jika Jongin yang baru saja dikenalnya sudah mendapat embel-embel _hyung _di belakang namanya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Yasudah." Jongin nampak tidak peduli.

"Iya deh, h- hyu – hyuuung, Jongin _hyung!_ Bisakah kau menolongku?"

Laki-laki yang lebih tua tidak menutupi senyum lebarnya. Dicampakkannya _notebook_ yang sedang digarapnya sejenak. Jongin berbalik, menghadap Sehun dengan tangan ditumpuk di bibir panggung. Tinggi panggung yang sebatas bahu Jongin membuat wajah mereka berhadapan dekat, hanya terpisah oleh buku Sehun yang nampak kotor dengan remah-remah penghapus di permukaannya.

"Kenapa?"

Ujung pensil Sehun menunjuk salah satu dari sekian banyak bentuk bangun ruang yang berada dalam buku tugasnya. "Apa rumus dari volume kerucut?"

Jongin nampak menggelengkan kepala prihatin, "Aduh Sehun, itu kan pelajaran SD, masa begitu saja tidak tahu."

" Makanya beri tahu!"

"Aku sih tahu, tapi lupa."

Wajah Sehun sudah serata tembok, namun tentu saja tembok tidak memiliki ekspresi semenjengkelkan milik Sehun.

"Kalau tidak tahu bilang dari tadi, tidak usah menghina begitu."

Jongin hanya nyegir kuda.

"Sudah ah! Nanti saja aku nyontek di kelas."

Bibir Sehun mengerucut, meniupkan serpihan karet penghapus di permukaan bukunya dengan hembusan yang cukup kencang hingga tanpa bisa dikontrol ada beberapa bagian kecil yang masuk mata Jongin. Pemuda itu nampak merintih sakit dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi matanya.

"Jangan digosok! Sini kulihat."

Tangan Sehun menyingkirkan kepalan tangan Jongin yang sedang mengusak matanya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut kelopak mata Jongin hingga seberkas kecil air merembes melalui celah matanya. Perlahan Jongin bisa membukakan kedua belah kelopak matanya. Setitik cahaya ditangkap indera penglihatannya, hanya sejarum. Kemudian melebar hingga keseluruhan ruangan dapat tervisualisasikan dengan jelas. Namun keadaan ini hanya sementara karena hembusan beraroma mint segar dari hembusan nafas Sehun menerpa permukaan bola matanya hingga Jongin harus menutup kembali matanya.

"Coba buka matamu pelan-pelan!"

Jongin menurut, dikerjapkannya beberapa kali hingga objek yang berada dihadapannya tergambar dengan jelas. Gemuruh dari dentuman debar Jantung Jongin tiba-tiba saja menghampiri sampai terdengar ke telinganya sendiri. Wajah Sehun terlalu dekat dengan miliknya, Jongin bisa melihat jernihnya bola mata Sehun memantulkan wajahnya. Objek itu seakan memancarkan cahayanya tersendiri, meredupkan hal-hal lain disekitarnya hingga Jongin tidak bisa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun.

"Masih sakit?"

Sekali lagi Jongin dapat mencium aroma mint yang berasal dari pasta gigi Sehun yang ia pakai. Jongin terhipnotis. Figur Sehun nampak seperti objek yang melangkah keluar dari lukisan-lukisan di dinding kerajaan. Tampan, seperti pangeran.

Tagan besar Jongin terangkat,meng_cover _wajah Sehun yang telihat lebih kecil darinya.

_cup!_

Tanpa bisa Sehun tahan, permukaan bibirnya telah bersentuhan dengan milik Jongin yang lebih tebal. Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan bertindak sejauh ini sampai menciumnya segala. Ia berusaha memberontak namun posisinya yang tengkurap mempersulit gerakannya. Akhirnya Sehun pasrah saja saat celah bibir Jongin membuka, menangkup bibir bawahnya dan menghisapnya lembut. Persendian Sehun serasa melemas, otot-otot yang melekat ditulangnya telah berubah menjadi _jelly_ hingga tidak mampu untuk memberikan satu pukulan saja pada kepala Jongin.

Hanya bisa melenguh dan pasrah. Aduh! Sehun jadi merasa terdominasi. Dimana harga dirinya yang selalu ia jungjung tinggi-tinggi?

Demi harga diri, Sehun berusaha mengimbangi. Dibalasnya perlakuan Jongin. Hisapan dibayar hisapan. Lumatan dibayar lumatan. Lunas. Namun saat Sehun menggigit bibir atas Jongin, pemuda itu menarik diri dan melepas pegangannya pada rahang Sehun. Gelombang kejut dari gigitan Sehun membuatnya sadar diri. Jongin jadi malu sendiri melihat Sehun menyeka bibirnya yang nampak mengilat terlumeri _saliva_ hasil duetnya dengan Sehun tadi.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana."

Sehun nampak mendelik, tajam sekali. "Itu ciuman pertamaku tahu!" Digeplaknya kepala Jongin setelah otot-otot tubuhnya dapat bekerja dengan baik kembali.

"Maaf." Sungguh, Jongin tulus meminta maaf.

Sehun masih kesal, tentu saja! Tapi sudahlah, waktu tidak bisa diputar balik. Ciuman pertama Sehun bagaimanapun caranya tidak akan bisa kembali. Jadi Sehun lebih baik bersikap biasa saja.

Yang tidak bisa bersikap biasa-biasa saja justru Jongin. Duduknya menegak, nampak tidak enak dan menjadi serba salah. Maka dicobanya untuk membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Eungg, Sehun, ceritakan tentang dirimu!"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Anggap saja ini wawancara kerja."

Sehun membalik posisi, tubuhnya berbaring miring masih menghadap Jongin dengan telapak tangan sebagai tumpuan.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, bos?"

"Semuanya."

"Itu terlalu umum!"

Jongin menggaruk dagunya, pose berpikir. "Baiklah. Kau bisa memulainya dengan memperkenalkan dirimu."

"Hai! Namaku Oh Sehun, kelas 3 SMA. Teman sekelas memanggilku _baby_ karena aku adalah _magnae_. Tapi aku tidak suka kalau Kak Luhan memanggilku _baby_-"

"Kak Luhan siapa?"

"-Yak! Jangan memotong perkataanku!" Sehun memelototi Jongin. "Kak Luhan itu _hyung_ku. Dia mahasiswa di Universitas Nasional Seoul, padahal otaknya biasa-biasa saja. Dia bisa masuk ke sana berkat tim futsalnya menang dalam pertandingan olimpiade antar SMA tingkat nasional." Sehun mendengus kesal dan tidak terima.

"Waktu SMA dia juga berandalan dan sering bolos untuk main futsal. Tapi ayah dan ibu tidak pernah marah, makanya Kak Luhan bisa berlaku sesukanya, menyebalkan!"

"Waah, _daebak!_ Orangtuamu sangat pengertian."

Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Pengertian apanya? Itu namanya orang tua yang tidak peduli anak-anaknya. Harusnya mereka lebih perhatian lagi pada anak-anaknya, bukannya membiarkan seperti itu. Ayah dan ibuku bahkan tidak menghadiri upacara kelulusan Kak Luhan. Buku rapotku juga diambil Kak Luhan! Mereka selalu saja sibuk keluar kota."

Jongin bisa menangkap kesedihan dalam getar suara Sehun meskipun anak itu berpura-pura cuek dan tidak peduli. Sehun sendiri bukannya tidak peduli, bahkan sekarang ia ingin menangis. Namun seteguh hati ia tahan karena walaupun teman-temannya memanggilnya _baby_, itu bukan berarti bahwa sifat Sehun mesti cengeng seperti bayi, kan?

"Saat kakek meninggal, 70 persen saham perusahaan jatuh ke tangan paman sebagai anak pertama. Ayahku hanya mendapat sisanya, itupun masih dikurangi dengan pemegang saham lainnya. Sejak saat itu ibuku kembali bekerja di kantornya yang dulu. Mereka jadi sering bepergian keluar kota, aku hanya ditinggal sendiri dengan Kak Luhan di rumah."

Jongin berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan tidak menyela perkataan lelaki yang lebih muda. Sehun sendiri merasa aneh, baru kali ini ia bisa menceritakan hal sepribadi ini pada orang lain. Dengan Luhan saja ia tidak berani mengeluh, apalagi dengan teman-temannya. Bisa dipastikan mereka hanya akan menjadikan curhatan Sehun sebagai bahan bercandaan.

Sehun menarik nafas, besiap melanjutkan.

"Tapi setelah Kak Luhan kuliah dia jadi berubah. Kami tidak pernah lagi berangkat bersama. Saat aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada, pulang larut malam. Kalupun pulang siang palingan hanya mengambil buku-bukunya atau kalau tidak mengurung diri di kamar seharian bersama tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Aku mengerti kalau ayah dan ibu sibuk, tapi kalau Kak Luhan juga ikut-ikutan sibuk, terus aku sama siapa?"

Pandangan Sehun memburam. Sesuatu yang ditahannya merangsek keluar. Bendungan yang ia bangun hancur sudah. Air mata meluncur deras dari pelupuk matanya. Sehun kembali menelungkupkan badannya dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di keduatangannya yang bersidekap.

Sang pendengar yang sedari tadi diam saja kini menegakkan badan. Duduk di samping Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya yang nampak naik turun dalam isakkan. Jongin tidak mau memberi nasihat karena ia merasa kosakatanya belum memadai untuk memberikan kata-kata bijak. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan waktu pada Sehun untuk menumpahkan emosinya sampai anak itu tenang.

**.**

Nafas Sehun mulai menderu teratur, kelelahan kemudian jatuh tertidur. Jongin yang masih setia mengusap punggung kini menaikkan tangannya sedikit lebih ke atas. Dibelainya rambut Sehun, helaian sehalus sutra itu meluncur bebas di antara celah jemari Jongin.

"Mimpi yang indah, _baby. _Ada aku disini."

Jongin kembali ke kaki panggung. Menyalakan _notebook_nya yang dalam _sleep mode_ kemudian mulai mengetukan ujung-ujung jarinya pada _tuts keyboard._

_seulpeo hajima No No No_

_honjaga anya No No No_

_eonjena nana naege_

_hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae_

_nae soneul jabayo_

_ije jigeum dagawa gidae_

_eonjena himi dwae julge_

_(Don't be sad no no no,_  
_you're not alone no no no_

_You always became a light for me_

_Hold my hand,_

_come and lean on me_

_I'll always_

_be your strength)_

**.**

Xiumin mengetukkan kepalan tangannya pada kaca jendela. Lumayan keras hingga membuat Jongin yang tertidur menyender di kaki panggung terbangun. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup dihampirinya pintu café.

"Mana kuncinya?"

Telunjuk Xiumin mengacung lurus pada Sehun.

"Ya! Bilang dari tadi."

Jongin menggerutu namun tetap menghampiri Sehun yang masih tidur menelungkup. Diguncangnya bahu pemuda itu. "Sehuuuuuun, mana kuncinya."

Sehun hanya menggumam, sebelah tangannya menepuk bokongnya sendiri. Gantungan kunci menyembul dari saku belakang celana _jeans_ Sehun.

"Aku ambil sendiri kuncinya, ya?"

Karena Sehun tidak menjawab akhirnya Jongin mengambil tindakan sendiri. telapak tangannya menelusup pada saku celana Sehun. Setelah menemukan pangkalnya, jari-jari tangannya memberikan gerakan meraup untuk meraih kunci itu keluar dari sana. Astaga! Itu pelecehan Kim Jongin!

Celana jeans yang ketat membuat Sehun bisa merasakan detail gerakan Jongin di bokongnya. Tanpa disadari Jongin, Sehun telah sepenuhnya terjaga. Diliriknya Jongin hingga sang pemilik tangan merasa merinding karena diperhatikan dengan tatapan setajam itu.

"Eh, sudah bangun."

Pandangan Sehun turun ke tangan Jongin, sialnya sebelah tangan Jongin masih berada dalam saku celana Sehun.

"DASAR MESUM!"

_Buagh!_

Xiumin yang melihat Jongin dari luar meringis prihatin. Bosnya itu telah terkapar dengan tangan yang menutupi hidungnya. Untung karyawan yang lain belum datang, Baekhyun akan mengejek Jongin habis-habisan jika melihat kondisinya saat ini. "Duuh,"

Mudah-mudahan saja hidung bosnya itu tidak patah. Tinjuan Sehun lumayan juga.

* * *

**.**

**Coffee With Cream**

**.**

* * *

Hampir seminggu Sehun tinggal di lantai dua _coffee house_ milik Jongin. Pemuda itu nampak tidak keberatan harus berbagi kamar karena Jongin berlaku sopan padanya. Siang hari ia sekolah sedangkan malamnya ia bekerja di café. Mengantarkan cangkir kopi dan _snack_ ke meja-meja pelanggan.

"Ayo Sehun, kita berangkat."

Jongin mengencangkan tali kekang pada ketiga anjing pudelnya. Ekor mereka bergerak lincah, Jangah bahkan tidak henti-hentinya menggonggong senang. Semenjak ada Sehun, tuannya ini jadi rajin mengajaknya jalan-jalan pagi. Jongin memang sebisa mungkin menemani Sehun berangkat ke sekolah, walaupun cuma sampai halte bus karena Jongin juga memiliki pekerjaan lain. Pulangnya juga begitu, ia akan menunggu Sehun di gerbang sekolah kemudian pulang ke café bersama-sama. Sehun senang sekali, ia merasa jadi memiliki kakak lagi.

**.**

Hari sudah semakin sore, sekolah mulai sepi namun Sehun masih bertahan di pintu gebang depan. Sekali-kali Sehun jongkok kemudian beberapa menit kemudian kembali berdiri hanya agar kakinya tidak pegal. Setengah jam lebih ia menunggu Jongin namun yang ditunggu tidak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Dasar Jongin pesek!"

Duuuh, ko Sehun jadi mengungkit fisik Jongin sih?

Beberapa teman Sehun yang lewat berhenti sebentar untuk manyapanya. "Oy! Sehun _baby!_"

"Yehet!"

"Tidak pulang?"

"Nanti saja."

"Yasudah, kami duluan ya."

Sehun melambai kepada teman-temannya. Andai Sehun memiliki nomer ponsel Jongin pasti ia sudah meminjam ponsel temannya untuk menghubungi pemuda itu. Namun apa gunanya menanyakan nomer ponsel Jongin? Ponselnya sendiri saja sengaja ia tinggal di rumah, mau disimpan dimana nanti nomer ponselnya?

"_Baby_!"

"Sudah kubilang aku pulangnya nanti!"

Sehun mendongak namun yang ia dapati bukan teman-temanya. Seorang _namja _ berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kedua tangan yang disembunyikan di balik saku jaket.

"Kak Luhan?"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum. Perlahan mendekati Sehun sampai keduanya berhadapan dengan jarak yang dekat. Dibukanya topi yang ia kenakan, jari-jarinya mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit lepek dengan gaya keren. Andai Sehun _yeoja_ pasti ia sudah beteriak-teriak histeris seperti fans-fans Luhan saat melihat sang kakak berhasil menjebol gawang lawan.

"Kamu tidak merasa kepanasan?" Luhan memakaikan topinya pada kepala Sehun.

"Ngapain kesini?"

Sehun menanggapi dingin.

"Jemput adikku laaah."

"Aku pikir kamu sudah lupa kalau masih punya adik."

Luhan berusaha bersikap dewasa dengan tidak membalas perkataan sinis Sehun. Bagaimanapun anak ini terbiasa bersikap manja, sedikit saja salah kata bisa membuat hati Sehun terluka.

"Maafin Luhan, oke? Aku baru membuka email ayah kemarin, ayah sangat menyesal telah memukulmu. Ibu juga menangis, asal kau tahu saja! Makanya aku sampai repot-repot bolos kuliah mengetahui kau tidak pulang ke rumah beberapa hari ini."

"Aku sedikitpun tidak merasa senang dijemput Kak Luhan!"

Oops! Sepertinya salah kata.

"KAK LUHAN MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERHATIKANKU!"

Sehun mendorong bahu Luhan hingga pemuda itu sedikit limbung. Tanpa peduli teriakan kakaknya yang memohonnya untuk kembali, Sehun berlari menjauh.

**.**

Baekhyun memepet Yixing yang sedang membawa nampan berisi cangkir kosong bekas kopi yang diminum pelanggan. Bibirnya ditempatkan pada jarak yang cukup pada telinga Yixing. "Sehun kenapa, sih?"

Yixing memperhatikan Sehun yang juga membawa nampan yang serupa dengan miliknya. Seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna kuning menyolok telah diganti dengan celana bahan dan kemeja hitam seragam café. Wajahnya nampak jutek, yang dilayaninya juga menjadi risih karena Sehun meletakan cangkir dengan keras tanpa kalimat sapaan dan senyuman.

"Tidak tahu, semenjak pulang sekolah dia sudah begitu. Lagi bulannya kali!"

Baekhyun cekikikan.

"Eh dia kesini tuh!"

Yixing menunjuk Sehun yang menuju ke arah mereka masih dengan tampak juteknya. Namun Baekhyun bernafas lega karena Sehun hanya melewatinya dan malah menghampiri Xiumin yang tengah melukis di atas busa krim. Dibantingnya nampan dengan kesal hingga Xiumin mengalihkan fokusnya pada Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Kesel!"

"Euummmh," menunduk lagi.

"_Hyung!_"

"Hmm?"

"Jongin mana sih?"

Xiumin menekan bel sebagai isyarat untuk memanggil karyawan lain untuk mengantarkan pesanannya. Baekhyun menghampiri dan membawakan pesanan pada pelanggan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sehun mendengus tidak terima. "_Hyung _ini bagaimana sih? Masa begitu saja tidak tahu."

"Aku kan hanya karyawannya, nanti duo penggosip itu menggunjingkan hal yang tidak-tidak jika aku terlalu tahu banyak tentang Jongin."

"Jongin bodoh! Bos macam apa yang meninggalkan karyawan-karyawannya seperti ini?"

Jongin memanglah pemilik café ini, namun pengelolaannya berada di tangan Xiumin sebagai karyawan yang umurnya paling tua.

"Hubungi saja Jongin."

Xiumin menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun yang diterima dengan suka hati. Jempol tangannya mengusap _touch screen_ sebelum menempelkannya pada telinga. Terdengar sapaan di sebrang saluran.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"JONGIN JELEK!"

_Tut. . . tut . ._

Sehun mengembalikan ponselnya kepada si empunya."Terimakasih."

**.**

Sehun berdiri di balkon lantai dua. Sejam yang lalu kegiatan operasional café sudah dihentikan namun Jongin belum muncul-muncul juga. Angin malam mulai terasa tidak nyaman di kulit Sehun, para hewan _nocturnal _juga mulai mengerubungi Sehun. Sekali-kali tangannya mengibas untuk mengusir nyamuk yang terbang di dekat telinganya.

Penantian Sehun akhirnya berakhir saat sedan mewah berhenti di depan café. Pintunya terbuka dan Jongin melangkah keluar dari dalamnya. Membungkuk 90 derajat pada seseorang di dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya pelan-pelan, kemudian membungkuk lagi walau mobil itu telah jauh dari pandangan.

"Oy! Jongin!"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendongak. "Sehun!"

"Nih tangkap!"

Untung refleks Jongin cukup baik. Dengan mudah ia menangkap kunci yang dilempar Sehun dari lantai dua.

**.**

"Kamu marah ya?"

" . . . ."

"Maaf deh."

" . . . ."

Jongin akhirnya menyerah dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur lantai yang juga ditiduri Sehun. Kepalanya ia rebahkan di pinggang Sehun yang memunggunginya.

"Maaf tadi aku sedikit sibuk, jadi tidak bisa menjemputmu."

"Tadi aku ketemu Kak Luhan."

Jongin menatap langit-langit. Mulai membisu untuk membuat Sehun nyaman bercerita.

"Aku kangen sama Kak Luhan,"

Kalimat selanjutnya tidak terdengar jelas. Nafas Sehun tercekat, terisak di balik bantal yang ia peluk erat. Jongin yang menyadarinya merangkak mendekati Sehun, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua kemudian mendekap tubuh Sehun erat.

"Luhan~"

* * *

**.**

**Coffee With Cream**

**.**

* * *

Jumat malam membuat café menjadi lebih ramai dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Yixing yang tidak pernah mengeluhpun berubah menjadi sensitive dan cepat marah karena semenjak siang pelanggan tidak berhenti datang. Suasana menjadi lebih tenang saat Baekhyun naik ke panggung, meraih pengeras suara.

"Cek! Cek! _Mic test_. _Annyeonghaseyo B_ae_khyun imnida_."

Siulan dan teriakkan antusias terdengar dari hampir seluruh meja. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan lambaian dan beberapa kedipan. Kemeja seragamnya telah diganti dengan sweater putih yang membuat penampilannya terlihat lebih santai. Sementara partnernya tengah menyetel senar gitar.

"Siapa dia?"

Sehun yang ikut menonton di kursi yang paling pojok menunjuk gitaris yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"Dia Chanyeol _hyung_, pacarnya Baekhyun." Jongin yang memang duduk disampingnya menimpali.

"Aku kira Baekhyun dan Yixing pacaran."

Jongin hampir saja tersedak potongan _cake_ mendengar pernyataan Sehun. "Oh ayolah! Mana mungkin mereka pacaran kalu tiap hari kerjanya bertengkar terus."

Suara Baekhyun mulai mengalir merdu bersamaan dengan petikan dari senar gitar milik Chanyeol. Sebagian lampu telah dipadamkan hingga konsentrasi berpusat seluruhnya pada panggung. Sehun tidak pernah berhenti merinding saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang digemakan dinding-dinding café meskipun telah berulang kali ia melihat penampilannya. Baekhyun yang ia kenal sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ia lihat di atas panggung. Ia begitu bersinar, harusnya ia menjadi penyanyi saja alih-alih menjadi karyawan café seperti sekarang.

"Sehun,"

Jari-jari Jongin menggenggam milik Sehun. Menariknya ke atas paha Jongin hingga membuat Sehun mendekat. Entah terbawa suasana, Sehun menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin. Tangannya balik menggenggam milik Jongin begitu erat.

Sementara Baekhyun menyenandungkan lirik-liriknya, di bangku paling belakang itu mereka berciuman. Suasana yang remang-remang memuluskan perbuatan mereka. Jongin mencium Sehun dalam. Meloloskan beberapa desahan yang hanya bisa ditangkap telinga Jongin saat lidah mereka diikutsertakan dalam permainan. Saling membelit namun tidak berusaha untu mendominasi. Jongin menghujamkan beberapa ciuman ringan sebagai penutup saat remasan di tangannya semakin kuat.

Sehun yang terengah-engah dengan seberkas kecil cahaya menerangi wajahnya terlihat indah. Jongin menempelkan keningnya pada dahi Sehun.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku jamin aku tidak main-main. Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

_Katakan kau juga mencintaiku!_

"Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, kau bisa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu."

_Tidak!_ _Katakan sekarang maka aku tidak akan pergi!_

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini, berada dalam pengawasan Jongin dengan lagu romantis yang dinyanyikan Baekhyun sebagai latarnya.

_I will love you and love you and love you__  
Gonna hold you and hold you and Squeeze you__  
I will please you for all times__  
I dont wanna lose you and lose you and lose you__  
Cause i need you i need you I need you__  
So I want you to be my lady__  
You've got to understand My love_

_You are beautiful beautiful beautiful__  
beautiful beautiful beautiful Girl__  
You are beautiful beautiful beautiful__  
beautiful beautiful beautiful Girl_

**.**

Semakin larut keadaan di café menjadi lebih hangat lagi. Yixing telah berpartisipasi untuk menari mengikuti musik dengan _beat_ yang lebih cepat. Chanyeol telah menyandarkan gitarnya di belakang panggung dan mengambil beberapa bagian pada _rap._ Sementara orang lain mulai maju ke dekat panggung untuk ikut menari, Sehun dan Jongin masih mempertahankan posisinya semula.

"Aku tidak sengaja membuka sebuah _fan page _tim futsal, salah satu pemainnya bernama Luhan. Fansnya banyak sekali kau tahu? Ternyata mudah sekali mendapatkan _personal account_ miliknya"

Sehun tidak menanggapi walau sebenarnya ingin. Sekelebat rindu membelai kalbu.

Jongin tahu Sehun memperhatikan, maka dengan segera ia melanjutkan. "Maaf kalau aku menghubunginya tanpa memberitahukanmu terlebih dahulu. Tapi kurasa aku perlu melakukannya. Luhan mencarimu kemana-mana, dia hampir putus asa namun tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ia harus menyelesaikan laporan observasinya."

"Luhan memang tidak menyayangiku lagi."

"Tidak Sehun! Luhan sangat menyayangimu. Setiap ada waktu luang ia pergi mencari teman-temanmu dan menanyai keberadaanmu. Tapi sepertinya kau telah mengancam mereka untuk tutup mulut hingga mereka semua bungkam. Luhan hanya sedang memerlukan waktu yang lebih untuk pelajarannya. Kalian hanya perlu berbicara maka semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

Musik berhenti dan semuanya bertepuk tangan. Lampu kembali dinyalakan hingga membuat Sehun merasa perlu untuk menarik diri dari Jongin. Di saat seperti itulah Sehun dapat menangkap figur Luhan yang nampak keren seperti biasanya walaupun harus diakui bahwa wajah Luhan nampak menyedihkan.

"Sekarang bicaralah pada Luhan."

Awalnya Sehun ragu, namun saat pandangannya bertemu dengan milik Luhan perlahan ia mulai bangkit.

"Kak Luhan!"

"Sehun!"

Sehun menubrukan diri ke pelukan Luhan hingga membuat kakaknya ini harus sedikit berjinjit agar bisa menyamankan Sehun dalam pelukannya.

**.**

Secangkir kopi melayang di depan wajah Jongin. "Kopi?"

Xiumin tersenyum lembut kemudian menyejajarkan diri dengan Jongin yang tengah duduk nelangsa di anak tangga. Matanya tidak lepas dari kakak beradik yang mengobrol lepas di salah satu kursi dengan cemilan manis terletak di antara mereka.

"Kamu jadi pergi?"

Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Xiumin. Karyawannya yang satu ini memang tipe idaman _hyung_ untuk Jongin hingga lelaki ini terbiasa bersikap manja padanya.

"Apakah keputusanku sudah benar?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku jika jawabannya ada pada hatimu."

Bibir Jongin mengerucut saat melapakan vokal 'u' yang panjang. "_Hyuuuuuuung_, tidak bisakah kau menjawab dengan sesuatu yang ingin kudengar saja? Jangan sok bijak seperti itu!"

Xiumin menggeleng. "Kamu yang sok bijak! Selama ini hanya bertindak sesuai dengan kemauan kakekmu tanpa memperdulikan perasaan dan keinginanmu sendiri. meskipun kamu anak tunggal tapi kamu juga memiliki impian lain seperti yang lainnya, kan?"

"Biarin!"

Xiumin hampir saja membalas, namun seorang pria tua berdiri di pintu kaca dan hanya menatap ke dalam café tanpa berniat untuk masuk. Setelan jas yang mewah menandakan strata sosialnya yang tinggi.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Jongin berjalan menghampiri pria tersebut tanpa bisa Xiumin cegah. Namun sebelum tangannya meraih pintu, Luhan menghampirinya dengan cengiran lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya selama ini. Maaf jika Sehun merepotkanmu. Hari ini Sehun akan pulang bersamaku."

Luhan membungkuk formal.

"Sama-sama, aku senang bisa membantu."

"Kamu mau kemana?"

Sehun yang berdiri di samping Luhan menatap bergantian antara pria di balik pintu dan Jongin.

"Aku harus pulang." Jongin meraih tangan Sehun kemudian menuliskan sederet digit angka pada telapak tangan Sehun. "Hubungi aku kapanpun kau bisa, aku akan menunggu."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan Jongin melangkah keluar dari pintu café. Memasuki sedan yang sama dengan yang Sehun lihat beberapa malam yang lalu.

_Tunggu aku._

* * *

**.**

**Coffe With Cream**

_**.**_

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sehun muncul kembali di café dengan Luhan yang berada tidak jauh-jauh darinya. Wajah Luhan telah kembali segar dengan Sehun yang bergelayutan manja di lengannya.

"Hai Xiumin _hyung!"_

"Heii, mau mengambil barang-barangmu?"

"Begitulah," Sehun nampak celingukan. "Mana Jongin?"

Yang ditanya membelalakan matanya. "Jongin tidak memberitahukanmu?"

"Memberi tahu apa?"

"Jongin sudah pergi, baru saja."

**.**

Luhan tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dengan adiknya ini. Semenjak pulang dari café Jongin, Sehun mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau keluar semanis apapun Luhan merayu. Luhan akhirnya menyerah setelah mendengar suara bantingan di pintu. Adiknya memang selalu begini jika sedang merajuk.

"Ya sudah, nati kalau lapar panggil aku ya!"

Luhan berbalik dan menyalakan televisi. Sementara itu di dalam kamar Sehun menangis. Menangisi kepergian Jongin yang tanpa pamit padanya.

"JONGIN JELEEEK!"

_Prang!_

Luhan hanya menggeleng prihatin. Barang apalagi yang dipecahkan Sehun kali ini?

* * *

**.**

**Coffee With Cream**

**.**

* * *

Dua tahun berlalu. Luhan telah lulus walau dengan nilai yang pas-pasan. Tidak apa-apa lah, toh setelah lulus gelar kesarjanaannya tidak diperlukan lagi karena kini Luhan justru menjadi atlet sepak bola sungguhan. Tahun ini ia masuk ke tim inti pemain muda Korea Selatan. Sehun menontonnya latihan setiap minggu walau ia kesal sendiri karena keberadaannya dimanfaatkan fans Luhan untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan kakaknya.

Sehun sendiri sudah lulus dari SMA dan sekarang sudah kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Luhan. Sehun sudah bertekad untuk bisa masuk Universitas Nasional Seoul untuk memenangkan taruhannya dengan Luhan agar kakaknya itu berhenti memanggilnya _baby, _namun setelah lulus ujian masuk embel-embel _baby_ masih saja melekat dibelakang namanya.

"Sehun, tolong antarkan ini ke meja yang itu!"

Sehun menerima cangkir kopi dari Xiumin. Ia masih bekerja di café dan menginap di lantai dua. Sehun hanya akan pulang ke rumah jika Luhan juga pulang ke rumah.

"Itu kan Jongin!"

Baekhyun berteriak histeris, membuat karyawan-karyawan lain ikut mengerumun di dekat televisi besar yang ditempel di dinding. Di layar itu ditampilkan sebuah saluran yang membahas berita bisnis, reporternya nampak mewawancarai seorang pengusaha yang tampil di studio yang tidak lain adalah Jongin.

Jongin nampak berkarisma dalam balutan jas hitam yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Sehun jadi ragu apakah orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang dulu sempat ia tanyai rumus volume kerucut?

"Waaah sudah lama tidak bertemu Jongin terlihat semakin dewasa ya? Perusahaannya juga berkembang pesat."

Xiumin menepuk bahu Sehun. Meberikan sebuah senyuman yang dibalas Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa ko."

**.**

"_Pagi ini Jongin berangkat ke Jepang untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan keluarganya disana. Sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, Jongin tidak pernah mengikuti sekolah formal lagi. Dia diberikan home schooling dengan pelajaran yang lebih difokuskan pada bisnis. Café ini merupakan salah satu usaha coba-coba Jongin."_

_**.**_

_Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin Jelek!" Diusapnya sebulir air mata yang dengan lancang mengaliri pipi putih Sehun.

Sehun akan belajar dengan keras sampai ia setidaknya bisa sejajar dengan posisi Jongin saat ini. Sampai saat itu, barulah Sehun akan menghubungi Jongin dan mengatakan-

-Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Kim Jongin?

* * *

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

Jongin : gak mau ah! Kan aku udah punya Sun (kecup Sun)

#plak!

Hehe becanda, heya there! Gimana kabarnya? Ada yang kangen Sun? atau malah baru kenal sama Sun? ._.

Ini Sun kasih oleh-oleh setelah beberapa bulan menghilang, semoga terhibur :D

Sun cintaaaa Kaihun, maaf Soo ie :p

Buat yang ngikutin fanfict Sun yang lain silakan berkunjung ke profil Sun.

Buat yang terlanjur baca fanfict ini, _gimme ure review phleeeessssss, If u mind ofc :D_


End file.
